The Hatred of Isabella Swan
by tinytina539
Summary: I can tell you about Edward. I hate him. He left me to die. I want to kill him even though I know I cant. -Isabella Swan. When Edward left, Bella learns who she is. Now she hates EDWARD and she will do anything to get her revenge. - -
1. Chapter 1 : I Am Alone Now

The hatred of Isabella Swan

Part one

Ch one:

I am alone now.

Hello my name is…. Oh who gives a care? I am completely meaningless. My life means nothing and it never will. Oh well here it goes…..

I know now that Jacob who made the hole in my heart smaller doesn't care now. He left me just like him. Except the difference was he doesn't tell me but I know. Now I hate them both. How I long to be able to destroy the fabrics of their lives like they destroyed mine. I stand here in these very woods that he left me in. I feel it the irrevocable heat that triggers this but somehow I whish Jacob cares I really do. But he doesn't. I must head home knowing that the moon will rise. Why do I note this when it means nothing to me. Nothing does anymore. If there is one thing that I know is that my life will only revolve around the few strands of meaning that I have left.

. The cold air felt good against my skin. It played with my hair tossing it back and forth as I walked outside deeper into the forest. I did not want to stop. Deeper and deeper I went. Not caring at all what will happen. I feel it the change in atmosphere. I hiked until I reached my destination.

The meadow that Edward showed me once was there again. I could see the impression our bodies had made on the grass. I was disgusted with the shape Edward had left. I kicked at it and stomped on it. I even tried to destroy it. I imagined it was Edward and I gained satisfaction from it. I went so far as to spit on it.

This was the spot he had told me he loved me. He had lied. I had fallen for that monsters game. Edward had made me discover my heart but he had ripped it again. Jacob had mended it only for a little while and my hearts pieces fell.

I looked at the moon which held the only solace for my tattered heart. I loved it, the moon. It reminded me about the eerie beauty that can happen. All I ever wanted was love and all I ever got was a shattered heart.

Warmth spreads through me and I lie down where I once sat. I let my crescent decide the fate that I have. And I do something I haven't done for thirteen years, I cry. I do it softly so no one can here me even if they were there.

The burden of my life I don't want to carry. I could end it here and be rid of that weight. But what good would that do for me? It could not possibly make me forget the pain my life has given me. It could only lead to end less suffering of my heart and my soul.

The moon seems to talk to me telling me of the meaning of my life. But I don't believe it. I never could. A mere mortal I am who is easily broken. What good am I to the world if I just make it cry?

It tells me in reply that I mean so much to it. It would not let me die when I am worth so much more. It even goes so far as to tell me tat I am not mortal.

I tell it that it is wrong about me. I tell it that I am human and nothing more. I tell it that I am worthless and should not even be noticed because of my imprudence.

But it doesn't listen and won't hear of it. It says to wait and see what I am. It tells me I am special. It tells me that I am just as important as it to the world.

But I ask it why? Why am I as important as it? Why do I exist in this meaningless life? Why could I be possibly worth something?

And it tells me it will show me. That all I need to do is wait an hour or so and I will know why.

I tell it that I have time. That all I have is time. That all I can do is waiting like water, patient and willing.

So I sit there in that meadow remembering the past that so often haunts me in my own dreams. I remembered when Edward saved me from being killed by a car for his own selfish needs.

He told me how he didn't think he could take it if my blood was spilled. He didn't want me to get hurt. He lied. That day the real I died. Only my ghost was left for him to shatter and break.

I have no satisfaction in my heart from knowing this. The only thing that I have is the pain. The pain of knowing that I have been broken follows me.

I remember when he left me. He left me in these woods to die. I had even tried to follow him. How silly and stupid that had been.

I remember that I cried. I cried for what? Did I cry for him? No. I don't know why I cried but I know it wasn't for him. It could never be for him.

I even remember him threatening me. He told me. Asking me how I could love such a monster as him. And honestly I don't know how I could love such a monster as him.

I remember James, the vampire who tried to kill me. I wish he had. He could have saved me from the fate that Edward gave me.

I remember his mate Victoria, the woman that wants to kill me. I wish she would do it soon. I wish she would save me from that pain.

And recently I remember Jacob. How he had made the hole where my heart should be smaller. I wish it didn't end but it did.

And he broke me again. He broke the little piece of my heart that I had left for him to break. He had made the hole even bigger than it originally was.

I know now that I can never love again. I can never love someone because of the hole where my heart should be.

It will prevent me to have the audacity to love again. It would prevent me to let anyone into the hole of my heart.

And I know if I let anyone in the hole will get bigger. That is the constant reminder of my mistake of loving someone.

But still I whisper in the wind knowing that no one will hear it, "Why must I love those who will hurt me the most?"

No one answerers my plea. I don't care. I have known all my life that no one will answer me. No one will.

Because I know, I am worthless. No matter what others say I am worthless to myself.

How could I have meaning if I cannot stop myself? I cannot stop myself from the stupidity of the human race and the stupidity of myself.

How can one love if one knows it can end? That is the real question of fate. The real question that you know it will end.

You know that everything ends. That nothing is forever. No matter how hard you want it to last you know it will not. You know that if you could live forever your love possibly couldn't.

Just as my love dies. My heart and soul both have died. There is nothing left of the poor creature that you call Isabella Swan.

I have watched things die before. I have watched flowers turn brittle. However, I have never watched anything live forever.

I sit cross-legged on my impression. I pluck the single flower that grew beside it. I think of Edward and I crumple the flower and its delicate petals.

The wind comes and takes the flowers remains with it. I watch the flowers tiny petals float with the wind. I feel jealous of it.

It can end with happiness and love but I can end with only the bitterness and hate that life has given me.

Never mind my own worthless thoughts on my life. I must continue the sad story that I am telling.

The wind picks up around me. It begins to sting my already wet face. It seems to be laughing at me and my own stupidity.

I close my wet eyes. They do not need to see to know. The wind goes even faster still. It pushes and pulls on my hair.

The wind seems to trigger the moon. The moon begins to speak to me. It sings to me. It tells me that this is how I will end.

But I tell I don't want to go and it asks me why. I told it I have unfinished business and need to stay. I need to avenge my own life.

And I tell it how I can't do this without its help. It tells me that it will mark me as one of its own. So I tell the moon it has a deal. That was when my real life started and when I was finally known as Bella Swan.

The wind picks up even faster. The moon seems to shine on my face where my forehead is. It traces itself there. I run my finger on it. The exotic shape of a crescent was what I felt.

And if I looked in a mirror I would know no one could see it but me. I also know that my eyes will be different. Maybe they would be cruller and full of color. I am changed.

And I never want to hear the sickening words I love you again. I never want to hear Isabella Swan again because she no longer exists.

I live for the moon and it lives for me. It will help me stop the beating of my own heart and it will start my rein of blood.

This ancient blood feud will start by me. I will kill all who deny me my own right of revenge.

I smile. I can start it now. I can start the revenge of Isabella Swan and become Bella Swan.


	2. Chapter 2 : A Golden City

Chapter two: Blood signature

The wind, roaring now, dies down as the moon hides itself behind the dark rolling clouds. An eerie light places itself around the tress of the forest in Forks, Washington.

For the first time in history something unexplainable happens impedingly. The Northern Lights dance around the trees in the forest that surrounds them. They repeat themselves for over two hours constantly.

For a while nothing else happens unexplainably. Then, Aurora Borealis explodes into a fury of golden light depicting images of a battle (the battle of Van Thorn) that eventually sank it into the voids of time.

The city reappears itself unaffected by the time of man surrounding it. The golden city opens its gate and a two very similar figures walk. The now shining gate closes and the forest seems to swallow it up by hiding the great city in its trees.

Then the city disappears to anyone who looks for it. The forest turns them around so the once great city will never be found unless it wants to be. But of course we would have no story at all if the girl Isabella Swan the Vengeful could not see the great city that has been waiting for her………………

While I was basking in my hatred, I stared at the moon. It shined more brightly now that I thought about it.

Maybe it was me but I knew what I have done to myself. My eyes open as wide as one's eyes can get because in front of me there is a door.

I know not what it will lead me to nor if I will go. The door waits for me. It waits for my answer. Curiosity killed the cat but can I die know?

Holding my breath my answer comes forth to the door. No. No. I cannot take this risk now. That door will have to leave me.

It was all very well because the door let me see what was in it before it closed. I must repeat the horror here.

There were endless bodies and several wild things running around them while eating there flesh.

I cannot imagine what would have happened if I had actually stepped in the door. I might have been one of the monsters or the poor tortured souls that they were devouring.

It doesn't matter now. It would never matter for me. How simple such things could be. I could have thrown myself to them if I had succumbed to the door's willpower.

The wind around me lifts up a little and I can see the trees rustle. They were moving as if something had been moving inside. Well I was right.

A large wolf as tall as my chest walks out of the forest. I might have frightened it away but I didn't. We stared at each other for a while before the wolf got up the nerve to speak to me.

"My lady Isabella, I have been charged with the order to take you to the city of Van Thorn and then to the table of blood."

"I will go if only to go somewhere other than here."

The wolf huge as it was turned and walked away without a single sound to follow it. It walks slowly through the woods and then more than a little bit fast. I was surprised to see that I easily caught up with him.

We ran for what seemed like hours as we passed through the trees and their leaves in a wild blur. I contemplated as to what I was doing like this. I was putting myself at risk but I had to go.

The clock in my Head and trees slowly ticked by until finally I spotted a golden shape and ran to it. I was finally there when the wolf was behind me. The shape was a city and it was beautiful.

The wolf stares at me for a short while and walks in with me behind. It nudges me onto is back like it was a horse. We went pass all those medieval distractions and we ran till we saw the main part of the city.

I quickly stepped of the wolf and walked in as it stood there and watched me go. There were long stone corridors and carpets to what my eyes could see. I walked and walked until I came upon a large room with a sign marked "Blood Room."

I figured this was where the wolf wanted me to go since it was supposed to take me to the blood table. However I still reckoned with myself and argued on whether or not to go in. My soul answers first and unlike the other door I knew my answer.

I took in one long gulp of air and let it out. As always I closed my eyes and counted. One….. Two….. Three…… I opened the door and stepped inside the large room.

"Isabella there you are. We have all been expecting you."

"And I have waited for you," was my sharp voice's reply.

"Tell me Isabella, did you come hear for your claim on the blood of Edward?"

"Yes, and I require at least thirty of them."

"You know why we have called you here then."

"I will."

"Then let us begin."

The strong dark clouds that had covered the moon floated away to reveal a shing white full moon. This is the one I made the deal with.

"Isabella swan will have her revenge. I swear it."

He brought a large ceremonial looking cup and slit his wrist with a jeweled knife. He held the cup closer to his wrist and let the blood flow. After the cup was halfway filled with his blood he handed it to me.

"I swear my loyalty to Van Thorn and to find the others."

I then took the knife which was passed to me and slit my own wrist following him. The cup I held to my own wound which did not hurt. I let my blood gush into it until it was full and handed it to him.

He took the cup and mixed it a little. Then, he poured a silver substance into it which made our blood dissolve with it. He held the empty cup up to the moon and spoke in a loud voice.

"It is finished!"

The moon turned bright red and the wolves which had surrounded the castle howled their eerie mournful wail. He repeated himself louder now.

"It is finished."

And it was.

Stupid computer…….. Mumble, mumble (more mumbling) Cant upload big documents. (Even more mumbling.)

The box is waiting


	3. Chapter 3: Sierra memories

I know I know I procrastinate….. But this story does seem to have a lot of hits so I'll write some more.

Chapter 3: Sierra

A silent blood red crescent moon haunts the sky as a large red wolf, a rose against the darkness, runs in the forest. She knows she's going to die.

There was absolutely no doubt about it. But, she was going to protect the little one in her belly and she knew the lupines here would help her.

Isabella was roaming the halls of Van Thorn castle, a city that was lost in time. Though Isabella had never been here, she knew which path to take that would eventually lead her to her destination.

A small thump followed by another louder thump brought her to the end of the stone gray hallway. At last, she had reached the outer wall of the silent city. A small run back and a short leap and she had left Van Thorn.

However she knew she would return one day after she had found all the others, because of a great debt that was owed to her would be paid.

And by Sierra's crescent moon, she would get it paid back to her in full. She would get her blood and nothing was going to stop her not even a silent city …

Until now, I have never actually loved my own city as I do now. But it doesn't matter now I've left it. And even though it might be centuries until I return, I will always come back.

After I'd jumped over the walls, the wolves came for me. It wasn't the Quileute werewolves. It was the true werewolves not the silly shape shifters.

I knew they respected me because they all followed me into the forest. Were they coming to help me find the others? Or were they leading me somewhere?

Here in the forest it always felt like home. There was something comforting about it. It was always warm and welcome for me.

And as I watched the brilliant Red Crescent I had a feeling in my gut that tonight was something special that I could not possibly fathom. And as I looked in the wolves eyes and watched the way they glinted, I knew.

I had come to realize that I was indeed following was the wolves as I had first suspected. I'd been standing in a little clearing for a little while now.

And as I'd known all along, there was something I thought should never have happened. There was that beautiful red wolf that I'd seen once before when Sierra had died.

She was the color red that made you think of roses. She was so small as if she was indeed a rose. I bet she even had thorns in her soul.

And I knew by her stench that she wouldn't live for much longer. Perhaps not even enough to get through the night.

But a little irony was not so bad. For I could she that she was pregnant. It would be a single pup my gut told me. So I believed it.

If I knew a single thing about wolves, it was that they gave birth alone. But this did not happen when I slowly walked toward her and she did nothing to stop me. Perhaps she thought I would help her.

All of this began to make me wonder. If it was my little voice that brought me out of the castle and with the lupines, then did that mean that something about this little one was not right at all?

Am I to see this little miracle happen? Do I know this wolf and the one inside her? I know I will never understand such things as these. I was fate that brought me here and it is fate that will give birth to the new one.

I wish in my heart it could be sierra, my dead sister, and my hopes only hurt me more. It is my fault that she's dead. This I am certain.

I'd loved him so much that I was blind to what he was doing. He was killing her. And I'd let him. How could I be so foolish and blind?

But as she died, I'd stopped loving him. And the thing we call love broke my heart more that I can say. It has forever been shattered since.

Sierra has every right to come back. As time killed her and washed away her memory from the world it tried to corrode my memory to. But it never did and still remember her as always.

A little flower, that's what I'd call her. A sweet little thing. She grew and bloomed in the spring and summer. But the winter came and it killed her. Summer never lasts forever.

I've hoped and hoped spring comes. But it never came. It's an eternal winter and I'm at the heart of it.

As time goes on and changes different aspects of ourselves, it never changes us the way we want. It brings difference and defeat. It brings similarity and victory. But it never brings those things to those who need them.

Fallen petals, fallen petals ….

Time comes and changes the rose that we love. It corrodes it. It destroys it. It kills it. But does our love die with the rose? Mine did. It died with those who died on the night of Sierra's Crescent.

The anniversary of Sierra's death and another creature died. But another creature was born.

So it has been said that all things will and all things will live again. Shall Sierra live again or is it indeed a silly little metaphor to make us feel better?

But I've not forgotten that things must die again. So we shall all die. But do not fear death. It is certain. It will come and we will live.

I've found that fear is not the answer to the problems of our world. If we fear death then we fear ourselves. We will never have a chance to live if fear is our only way of life.

I closed my eves and hoped to fall asleep. I did but I dreamt something that couldn't even want to remember. It was very important. The day of something that I remember all to well:

Sierra was still my happy little sister. As I have always thought her to be. She was laughing and smiling as she told me how she got here. I was so relived to see her that I laughed and forgot what I was going to say. As I tried to listen to her I couldn't hear a word what she was saying. So I told her.

"Sierra, I have absolutely no idea what you just said! And I probably wont understand anything else!"

"Oh Bella, it doesn't even matter. I'm just glad to see you!"

I froze. I'd remembered something. I should have said it earlier. When I opened my mouth no sound came out. I'd even tried to move and push her out of the way. I could do absolutely nothing.

I watched as that arrow made of grapevines and thorns hit her where I knew it would. I'd seen her bright red life source splash all over me. I'd known about it all alone. It was my fault and now she'd died.

But that was a long time ago….

(I have this strange need to write different stories. I promise when I'm finished with all four stories it will make more sense.)


	4. Chapter 4 : A feeling

Chapter 4:

A feeling…

_A feeling…._

_What was this agonizing feeling?_ This feeling I've felt, and I've known like my own broken soul. It had always been there. It had always followed me.

It was that kind of feeling that made all the, the hair on the back of your neck stand on end like fur on a cold winter's breeze. This feeling wasn't quite made of fear. Instead, one would call it _being watched_.

I haven't the slightest idea who would watch me. _Unless it was him_… Was he still watching me? Did he still think that he could have me, even after what he'd done to me and my sister?

He'd changed my life and wasn't for the better and I know he would try to tell me. He'd even brought out me, the true me. Not that _little girl_ either.

This pain had brought out my instincts and my desire for revenge. How could he possibly think that there was anything else to gain off of this? What could he possibly take away from me?

He's already _taken_ _my soul _and_ my sister_. What else was there for him to take from me? What else would he want from me?

I've wanted to scream so badly; to tell him to stop this agonizing pain that he causes me to bear. It's so much easier to _run away_ if he would stop.

I could change things. I could _replace this pain_ with something more. I could…

I can remember sometimes. I could remember my _dark past _if _I tried hard enough….._

He'll never stop and I've known this for _far too long_. Perhaps he'll continue this for an eternity if I don't stop him now. This is all I know to do now.

When I pretend that things never happened, I become that _little girl_. When I pretend that he'll let me go and I can take back my life, I know that I'm bending the truth to how I want it to be.

And the very worst part of this is me and the nothingness. I want to heal the broken pieces. I want to feel anything but this pain. I want to feel _love;_ something that I thought was _never real._

Sometimes I, I wonder what life would have been like without him. _What could have been…? Should have been… What I should have done…._

I won't forget these memories. I won't forget these possibilities. I don't know what he wants, but he won't get it now…..

But enough of these things that drive me wild, they've grown inside of me. Enough of this frustration, I've have to kill him now. I've got to stop him before he ruins someone else's life.

I let out a painful sigh. What _choice_ do I have now? It's _too late_ for me. I feel myself turn around. I see the blood in his eyes. Once, in a time when I was someone else,

His eyes were a startling bronze. But to me, they always seemed to be _black_.

That was just to fool that heart of mine. Now he would devour the souls of other people's lives and feelings.

His face twists into the most hideous thing that I had ever seen. Was that a smile _or a smirk? _

"Bella, my little Bella are you going to except your fate and give up?"

_My little Bella_. I bristle, and my canines could not control themselves. He called me his. _His_. I do not belong to anyone! I am Isabella Swan! How dare he think that he owns me?

I turn around and look at that monster. My claws on my hand grow with my anger, and I lunge for his neck. _Tear….._

I see his blood on my hand and even though I hit his neck, he can still fight me. I see him in the corner of my eye, and he's going for my crescent.

Not to kill me, just to wound me. How sick is this?

I lean back and watch him grow angry because he knows he missed. I look at his dangling arm and twist it around as it misses my face by an inch. He hisses in pain.

But he gets his arm back. And as I watch him try again, I know exactly what he's going to do. So he's helpless when I take my hand and put a hole in his stomach.

He's dying! And all the while I'm thinking _Yess, Yessss_. But then I see the haze. The red haze controls me. It's become too much.

If I give in now, I might not come back. And then what is to happen to me? But is this not what I want? What I've wished for?

But then, I see them and I know I've lost my chance. There name is like acid on my tongue and I wont forget their names.

_Cullen…._

I should have ended it there. But Edward had the chance to get away so he took it. I'd planned on surprising him. Now he'll have time to come back.

He had obviously thought of me as human because he hadn't expected me to be able to stop him.

He now had a chance to learn what I was. I snorted. As if anything could describe what I am.

Because, of course he doesn't know what I am, and I know it will be some time before he shows his face to me.

A tiny smile forms on my lips. I look at my hand. His blood is still there. So I bring my claws to my lips. And I lick the blood off.

How sweet! The taste of _Edwards's blood_ filled my senses. This is what _death tastes like_. This is what I will have _my revenge_ for!

Now he'll have time to learn about me. He'll learn what I made that deal for. What I can kill Edward with. My family of whom I am the only one left has been cursed.

There are only six known survivors. Mine has long since died out. I should be dead. All the cursed families die out. But some survive and others are skipped over.

And we all bare the same marks. Purple eyes, long canines, and of course are immortal forms.

But the most noticing is our Blood red crescents on our foreheads. As it may be that I am cursed, I dare not speak my own curse. I cannot for the curse might find me and take me too.

As I've known for far too long since my eighteenth birthday, we are all hunted. My family, my friends, and even those like me have been killed.

We are not allowed to live, and I know we shouldn't exist. Some people call us fallen angels, but I know better.

I have wings and I can fly, but this doesn't I am an angel. I don't come from there. I hate myself for it.

I hate my mother for it. I hate Edward for it. _I understand myself because of it…._

I turn around. The wolves are gone. The red wolf is not here. But, when I look closer there is a tiny _white and red lump of fur_.

I looked at it and smiled. I might have a little bit of _compassion_ left in me. Not much, but maybe _a little_.

I picked her up and knew. Turning back around, I ran with her until I saw my home. I'll stay here for _a little while yet….._


	5. Chapter 5 : Falling

Chapter 5: Falling

_Falling…_

A stifled cry comes from Sierra when she sees what I've done.

"Bella what are you doing? You know you're bending fate if you think that this is what you're going to do to us. You know who that is…"

"But Sierra, you know what I was going to do long before this. Don't try to stop me; this is fate. And you can't honestly think that I wouldn't find out."

_It's in my blood. It's in my hatred. It's burned its way into my soul…._

"Honestly, Sierra don't you think I would like to know about us. About this fate you've brought me. Why do you choose to be silent to your own sister? What are we… …"

_She won't answer me, but I know my words burned their way into her. She knows this curse like her own blood_. _If she thinks this is helping me she's dead wrong. What do you think my ignorance will do to help us? She treats me like a stranger. But I know she doesn't want to answer my questions. What are we..? _

_I'm falling with you. Is this what is to come for us? Is there no hope for us at all?_

My gasping breath wakes me and the little one that I've chosen to save. I never guessed how hard all of this could be.

I'll never understand the reasons why time changes. The difference in my heart is that I know I can't make this last forever.

But I'll go screaming. And a single name will be on my lips. And his name will go with the love that I had felt for him.

I looked at the small thing that I saw next to me. A little white thing that looked so familiar and it had the name all over it.

I stared into the eyes that I saw there, deep and watchful. She was older than her age. Was she really the difference that Sierra had spoken of?

I know she can no longer stay nameless in my presence. So I looked hard into her soul. But all I can see there is darkness.

Is she broken too? Has she felt the pain of loss as well? But when I look at her all I can see in her is the safety of a tower.

And no matter how hard I try, I no longer try to deny it. I can see something there. Is it innocence?

No. The only thing there is blood. The eternal hatred that grows in her grows in me too.

As I keep looking at that little thing all I can think of is one name. When it hits my tongue I feel the pangs of sadness there.

No matter how hard I try I can't run away from this. I never wanted to say this. I put my faith in this and then I just threw it away.

Is that really you there? Or is it my sad imagination? Can you see me? I can feel you there.

Sierra. Are you listening to me? Are you watching this? Why must you be silent? _I can feel you there….._

"Are you hungry, Sierra?"

I lean over in my bed and I reach for the blood that I knew would be there. He had brought this for me. Too bad.

I let her take it. So greedy that I had nothing left for me. But I cannot stay mad at her. How can I try to move on?

Her breathing stopped being frantic as I watched her fall asleep. I had known this would happen.

I moved to sit beside her and I knew that things were changing in ways that I would not have liked at all.

A year has come and gone. A soul has been born in this world and it was only to be destroyed.

My world has fallen down. My home is coming back. My heart has begun to beat again and I knew long before anything else,

The everlasting hatred that I felt was growing and so was my thirst for blood. I had begun to lull my self into thinking that I would not need revenge.

But she makes me want to have it against all of my will. She makes me want revenge even more.

A poisonous tear falls off of my face and burns the simple dress I was wearing. But it is no matter to me.

This dress is not even a dress anymore. For all the tears and the burns that cover it, I know what caused it.

This dress is just like my soul. Forgotten and broken. This is how I am to be for eternity.

I know things that I shouldn't and I should not ell them. Its how my life is to be, this is what I am.

But, sometimes in the heat of it all I still wish I could be normal. I could have a sister and maybe a taste of real love.

Once I wished and the other times I know I'm to be here. Such sadness; such grief.

It's much too late for me to go back now. And it will always be too late for Sierra. I thought this with bitterness to it.

That's why I have to kill Edward. That's why him and his family must die. All of them must go one by one.

Slowly, ever so slowly. Careful, exact. There's no room for mistake here. This is what must happen. Enough! Enough I say!

This is all too much to bear…

I stand. Sierra has found her way up my shoulder. She reached over and licked my ear.

I leave that room. I walk down that hallway. I'll watch the gray stone that flies behind me.

Laughing as I think of all the ways that I can kill Edward. Smiling as I climb the stairs until I reach the top of the tower.

But, I'm silent when I look out the window. And there is no sound coming from me when I put my feet on the window.

I fall I thought about how good it could be if I could die. Suddenly the grounds moving faster at me, and the wolves are coming.

The ground seems to call and I answer….

I wake from my sleep. I'm lying broken and bear on the ground. I'll heal. But where is Sierra?

And what made me jump? These things will have answers. I bring myself to stand. I cant see anything at all.

My head twists and looks down. The grass is red. Red with my blood. Why had I jumped? I didn't want to die yet.

Not until Edward died. And that will not happen for a while yet.

_Things are changing me. Roses are blooming; their thorns more wicked._

I look and I see Sierra. Not the little cub_. My_ _real sister._ Was it her there all along? The fall must have changed her as it changed me. And I wonder how I had survived. Suddenly I know Sierra knows.

"Tell me Sierra. The _secret_ that you kept from me when you still lived….."

She gave me one last defeated look and said to me in a whisper:

"_**LUNA LUPIN"**_


End file.
